1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for supporting plants and, more specifically, the invention is directed to a support pole having cantilevered arms for supporting plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of plant supporters having different designs exist. U.S. Pat. No. 703,019 to Thomas discloses a carnation supporter comprised of a pole having pivoting rings attached thereto which lock in a horizontal position upon the pole to provide support. However, such an arrangement requires precise positioning of each end of the circular supports on the pole so that it contacts and rests against a horizontally extending portion of the support. Additionally, a load upon the circular support may deform the support such that the two ends may slip past the horizontal support portion thereby collapsing a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 933,112 to Rieman discloses a flower supporter comprised of a post made of twisted wire having circular supports of the same twisted wire extending from the post. However, such a device is fairly complex and the position of a supporting arm is fixed.
Furthermore, the length of many of these poles creates an additional problem because installing such a pole often requires the use of a hammer. For a long pole, it may be difficult for an individual to comfortably reach the top of the pole to apply blows from a hammer thereby driving the pole into the ground.
These and other shortcomings are sought to be overcome by the proposed invention.